Quand les opposés s'attirent
by Edwardienne100
Summary: *Opposed Passion Contest* Une rencontre frappante réunie Edward, un coureur de jupons et Bella, une romantique invétérée. Tous les oppose et pourtant.. Lorsque la passion s'en mêle, on n'y peut plus grand-chose
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Alors me voici de retour pour un tout nouvel OS... Alors, je devais l'écrire depuis le mois de septembre, c'est-à-dire à l'ouverture du concours Opposed Passion mais j'ai retardé et retardé pour au final, devoir l'écrire en speed hier et cette nuit ! Je vous dis pas la tête que j'avais lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, à 7heures, après seulement trois heures de sommeil.. C'est pour ça que je le poste avec une certaine crainte parce que je ne suis pas trop trop satisfaite mais pour ma Popo, je me force à me dire qu'il est potable et que je peux le poster ^^**

**Bon, je ne raconte pas ma vie plus longtemps, je vais déjà vus soûler avec l'OS (jamais je n'avais écrit autant pour un chapitre !)**

**On se retrouve en bas, si vous n'avez pas abandonné xD**

**...**

**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le Titre : **_Quand les opposés s'attirent..._

**Bêta : **_Aucune_

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OD du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http : / www . fanfiction . net / communauty / Opposed_Passion_Contest / 84468 /**

**...**

- _**Oui, vous n'avez qu'à les mettre ici. Pour les tulipes, placez-les près de l'entrée. Je pense que ça fera mieux. Et demandez à Madame Cullen ce qu'elle en pense dès qu'elle est de retour**__, _dis-je à Sam, le spécialiste en décoration.

- _**Bien, Mademoiselle Swan**__, _me répondit-il avant d'exécuter ma demande.

Je soupirais en lançant un regard circulaire à la grande salle de réception où je venais de passer plusieurs heures à diriger les décorateurs, les cuisiniers, les serveurs et j'en passe. Que de beau monde pour la soirée caritative qui avait lieu ce soir même. Ma mère, Renée, avait proposé son aide pour arranger l'endroit avant la soirée mais un imprévu avec sa sœur l'avait empêché d'honorer son offre. Alors, pour l'arranger et parce que j'aimais tout ce qui touchait à la décoration d'un lieu, j'avais, à mon tour, proposé mon aide. Renée avait fait des louanges à mon sujet, auprès de Madame Cullen et cette dernière avait bien voulu que je lui rende ce service, le temps qu'elle mette tout en place, du côté des invités et autres dispositions pour les fondateurs de l'orphelinat dont on célébrait l'anniversaire ce soir.

Déjà plus de dix ans que les Cullen avaient ouvert ce centre pour jeunes orphelins et en détresse. Des adolescents en fuite, perturbés se rendaient tous les jours là-bas, afin de demander un peu d'aide au Docteur et à sa femme. Je ne les avais jamais rencontré mais j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler. Ma mère était intarissable sur la famille. Je savais que la maîtresse de maison, Esmée Cullen, était une femme douce et aimante. Le père n'était autre que le célèbre chirurgien, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Une personne ayant une bonté hors du commun et doté d'une compassion extrêmement généreuse. En bref, la famille Cullen pouvait être considérée comme parfaite mais c'était sans parler de leur fils.

Le tristement célèbre Edward Cullen était… Comment dire ? L'opposé de ses parents. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de doux, d'aimant, de généreux et de bon. Enfin, il l'était aux yeux de tous mais sa réelle personnalité était tout autre. Ma meilleure amie, Alice Brandon, m'avait informé que c'était un dragueur invétéré et qu'il pouvait se le permettre, vu son physique de, je cite, « Dieu Grec ». Lui non plus, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré et je n'étais pas impatiente de remédier à ça. Plus ce séducteur resterait loin de moi, mieux je me porterais. Non pas que je pense qu'il perde son temps avec moi, mais avec ce genre de garçons, il fallait mieux se méfier.

Mon père m'avait dit, un jour, lors de la traditionnelle discussion à propos des garçons, qu'il fallait mieux les tenir loin. Si je voulais réellement rencontré le grand amour, comme me le racontait ma mère dans le temps, je devais à tout prix repousser ce genre d'homme. Papa dit toujours « Fuis-moi, je te suis. Suis-moi, je te fuis ». J'espérais juste que cet Edward ne me suivrait pas de trop près s'il venait à me parler.

Je soupirais en me poussant du passage d'un technicien. Il venait d'installer les lumières et l'endroit était féérique.

_**- Nous en avons fini, Mademoiselle Swan, **_m'informa-t-il.

_**- Bien, je vous remercie. Ça me semble parfait, **_le félicitais-je._** Madame Cullen ne devrait plus tarder. Attendez qu'elle vous donne le feu vert avant de partir**_.

_**- Bien, Mademoiselle.**_

Je lui servis un sourire aimable avant de me diriger vers les vestiaires. Je n'étais pas réellement fière de ma tenue et il me tardait de rentrer à la maison afin de me changer. Ce jean déchiré et cette chemisette à carreaux n'étaient pas vraiment de mise pour un gala de charité. Avant de ressortir, vêtue de ma veste en jean, je rassemblais mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval, impatiente de me rendre au centre de beauté de la mère d'Alice. Nous avions prévue de nous faire époustouflante pour ce soir. Je soupirais en sentant déjà l'odeur des huiles pour massages ou en ressentir les bulles du bain bouillonnant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Soufflant en me disant que plus vite je partirais d'ici, plus vite j'aurais les vraies sensations. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me retournais rapidement mais je ne pus faire un pas que je rentrais dans une autre porte.

_**- Aie ! **_m'écriais-je.

_**- Eh merde ! Ça va ?**_ maugréa une voix d'homme.

Je gémissais de douleur en plaquant mes deux mains sur mon front. Comment ce crétin voulait que ça aille alors que je venais de me prendre une porte en pleine figure ? J'inspirais fortement, retenant les paroles piquantes que je voulais servir à mon « agresseur ».

_**- Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention, non ? Il y a du passage par ici, **_m'exclamais-je, la tête douloureuse.

_**- Excuse-moi mais tu pouvais aussi faire attention. C'est toi qui a pris ma porte, **_répliqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

J'hoquetais de surprise. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire taire la douleur dans ma tête et me redresser doucement, retirant mes mains de ma tête. Préparant mon regard le plus noir, je levais les yeux mais me figeais instantanément. Je m'étais attendu à un électricien, un cuisinier peut-être mais pas à un jeune homme, un peu plus vieux que moi (peut-être vingt-trois ans), vêtue d'une jean noir serré, d'un T-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir. La bouche entrouverte, je détaillais sans honte ses cheveux désordonnés d'une couleur singulière, ses yeux bleu-verts qui me fixaient avec un certain amusement. Ses lèvres pleines s'étiraient dans un sourire. Un sourire si sexy mais aussi si plein d'arrogance qu'il me fit redescendre les pieds sur terre.

_**- Non, mais je rêve ! Premièrement, vous auriez du faire attention, sachant que vous venez de l'extérieur. Deuxièmement, qui vous permet de me tutoyer ? Et dernièrement, ôtez ce sourire satisfait de votre visage. Ça vous rend affreusement laid, **_lui lançai-je, furieuse.

Je relevais le menton avant de le contourner et de poursuivre ma route. Je n'avais pas une minute de plus à perdre avec cet impertinent. J'espérais simplement que je n'aurais pas la désagréable surprise de le revoir plus tard, dans la soirée, en tant que serveur ou barman. Mais, au vu de son accoutrement, je supposais que je ne le verrais pas de si tôt.

_**- Tu sais qui je suis ? **_me demanda-t-il, me rattrapant dans la salle alors que je marchais de plus en plus vite vers la sortie, désireuse de mettre énormément de distance entre lui et moi.

_**- Non, et je vais vous dire que je n'en ais rien à faire, **_ripostais-je, agacée que sa proximité me fasse étrangement trembler.

_**- C'est pas très gentil, tout ça… **_répondit-il, faussement triste. _**Tu pourrais changer d'avis si tu apprenais à me connaître, **_poursuivit-il.

_**- J'en doute fortement. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'ai des choses à faire.**_

_**- Tu dois te préparer pour la fiesta ? **_hasarda-t-il, amusé.

_**- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires mais oui, effectivement. J'ai été convié pour le gala, **_l'informai-je, heureuse de voir enfin ma Mini Cooper.

_**- Nous nous verrons ce soir, dans ce cas. J'y suis aussi invité… **_sourit-il. _**J'ai hâte de faire un peu plus ta connaissance, belle demoiselle.**_

Je m'arrêtais au niveau de ma petite voiture et sortait mes clefs de la poche de ma veste. Ouvrant la portière, je m'installais dans l'habitacle. Galant, il referma à ma place. Désireuse d'avoir le dernier mot, je baissais ma vitre électronique et me penchais vers lui. Je me stoppais en voyant son visage à la même hauteur que le mien. Son regard était envoutant mais je me forçais à mettre de côté les étranges émotions qui éclataient en moi, au fond de mon ventre. Je grattais légèrement ma gorge, cherchant désespérément ma voix.

_**- J'espère sincèrement que c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois. Madame Cullen a visiblement fait une grave erreur en appelant votre patron ! **_lui lançai-je, avant de rouler.

_**- Eh ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis un employé ? **_

Il criait derrière moi mais je ne l'écoutais plus, fixant mes yeux sur la route.

Arrivée devant chez l'esthéticienne, j'avais toujours en tête ma rencontre avec cet Apollon. Comment un inconnu aussi agaçant, horripilant pouvait ne pas quitter mon esprit ? J'en avais rencontré des beaux garçons et je n'avais jamais eu de mal à me les sortir de la tête mais avec celui-là… Je n'espérais qu'une chose : ne pas le croiser ce soir, au risque de craquer et de tirer un trait sur tous mes principes.

Nous venions de passer plusieurs heures dans l'institut de la mère d'Alice et je me sentais excellemment bien. J'avais pu me vider la tête et arrêtais de penser à cet homme arrogant. Les massages, les masques aux algues ou encore le bain à remous avaient été plus que bénéfiques pour moi et mon esprit torturé et complètement dingue depuis ma rencontre avec lui. Je ne savais pas quel espèce de maléfice il m'avait lancé avec son regard intense et son physique de Dieu Grec mais c'était puissant.

À cette pensée de Dieu Grec, que j'avais tourné et retourné dans ma tête sur le chemin du spa, je me rappelais de ce que m'avait dit un jour, ma meilleure amie, lors d'une de nos nombreuses soirées pyjamas.

_**- Cet Edward Cullen est le type même du fantasme. Son physique devrait paraître sur tous les magazines de mode ou sur les machines de sport pour nous forcer à en faire. Il est tellement parfait que… Ah, Bella ! Un Dieu Grec ne lui arriverait pas à la cheville… Il est LE Dieu Grec ! Si tu le rencontres, tu seras son charme et mieux encore…**_

_**- Tu te fais des idées, Lice… Je ne suis pas comme ça. Pour moi, la beauté extérieure n'égale en rien la beauté intérieure et à ce qu'on dit, ce Edward n'a aucun cœur alors… Il me passera devant sans même que je ne fasse attention à lui**_, lui avais-je sorti avec lassitude, me concentrant à nouveau sur le vernis de mes orteils.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, alors que je revêtais la robe noire à la bordure en mailles argentées, et plus je me demandais s'il se pouvait que ce garçon soit ce Cullen. Mais je repoussais cette éventualité à chaque fois qu'elle s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, il ne pouvait pas être si agaçant. Je ne l'avais fréquenté que quelques minutes et j'avais déjà une furieuse envie de le gifler. Et puis, même s'il était un coureur, les parents Cullen n'avaient pas pu élever un garçon aussi impoli, pédant et… Il me manquait de mot lorsque je pensais à lui. J'avais beau avoir une vocabulaire large et varié, je n'avais pas assez d'adjectif pour le qualifier.

Je soufflais en m'installant sur ma coiffeuse. Je sortais maquillage, brosse à cheveux, parfum… Alors que je m'apprêtais à déposer du rose pâle sur mes lèvres, ma mère entra dans ma chambre, vêtue d'une ravissante robe bleu-roi, ses cheveux rassemblés dans un chignon élégant.

_**- Alors ma chérie, ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? **_me demanda-t-elle, en s'installant sur mon lit. _**Ton séjour au spa de Madame Brandon t'a fait du bien ?**_

_**- Oui, maman. Esmée Cullen m'a laissé tout faire toute seule alors j'espère que la décoration va lui plaire.**_

_**- J'en suis certaine. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de talent pour arranger les espaces**_, me rassura-t-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

_**- Merci… Pour le spa, c'est comme d'habitude. Tu sais combien ça me détend.**_

_**- Est-ce que le beau Riley était présent ?**_

_**- Maman !**_

Je détournais mon regard du sien et continuais à me maquiller. La première fois que j'avais été à l'institut, après son ouverture, j'avais rencontré Riley, le masseur professionnel du salon et nous avions aussitôt sympathiser. Depuis, à chaque fois que nous sortions ensemble, pour un dîner entre amis ou une virée au cinéma, ma mère espérait qu'il se passe plus. Enfin, quand je dis plus, c'est une mise en couple et non… Vous savez… Malheureusement pour Renée, ce rêve ne se réaliserait jamais. J'avais beau avoir eu un coup de cœur pour lui, nous ne serions jamais plus que des amis.

_**- Je t'ai dit que Riley et moi, nous ne sommes que des amis. Jamais nous ne sortirons ensemble**_, assénai-je, avec une légère dureté dans la voix.

_**- Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer tranquillement. Nous partons dans quinze minutes**_, m'informa-t-elle en se levant de sur mon lit. Arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna. _**Au fait, Bella, tu sais ce que ma mère disait et dirait toujours si elle était encore là : « Ne jamais…**_

_**- … dire jamais », je sais. Mais maman, je t'assure, entre Riley et moi, ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes amis et, à notre stade de relation, aucune drague, aucune séduction ne serait possible**_, lui assurai-je en me tournant vers elle, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

_**- D'accord mais… Il ne serait peut-être pas trop tôt si tu cherchais quelqu'un pour…**_

_**- Maman, tu sais que je déteste parler de ça avec toi ou encore papa… Encore moins papa**_, me repris-je en repensant à la conversation « garçons » que j'avais eu avec lui le jour de mes seize ans. _**Bon, si vous voulez que je sois prête à l'heure, tu peux me laisser, s'il te plait ? J'ai encore des retouches à me faire pour paraître présentable.**_

_**- Tu es déjà parfaite, ma chérie. On t'attend en bas.**_

Ma mère me lança un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup parler de ma vie intime, même avec ma mère. Je l'aimais énormément, certes, j'aimais me confier à elle quand quelque chose n'allait pas mais, pour le côté cœur… Je n'y arrivais pas. C'était mon jardin intime. Certes, un jardin vide, sans aucune future bonne herbe mais c'était peut-être pour ça que je n'aimais pas en parler.

Ça pouvait paraître bête et un peu enfantin mais j'attendais l'homme parfait. Le prince charmant, arrivant sur son cheval blanc, me sauvant de ma routine et m'emmenant avec lui voyager, faire le tour du monde. Je ne vivais qu'à travers les romans romantiques. _Roméo & Juliette _étant mon favori du genre, toujours sur ma table de chevet. Je rêvais de cet amour que rien ne séparerait… Pas même la mort.

Bon, je ne rêvais pas de mourir, comme Juliette mais je trouvais que c'étais la plus belle preuve d'amour. Ils avaient vécus peu de temps ensemble, c'était marié plus vite qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et mouraient quelques temps plus tard, à cause d'un satané quiproquo. Nostalgique, je fixais le livre à travers le miroir puis secouant la tête, me remis à mon léger maquillage. Hors de question de ressembler à un peau de peinture, comme le serait certainement Jessica Stanley et sa disciple, Lauren Mallory. Je n'étais pas du genre à maudire sur les autres mais ces deux là étaient les pires mégères que le monde avait porté.

Coiffant une dernière fois mes cheveux et vaporisant le parfum dans mon cou et sur mon poignet, je me levais, prenais une petite veste blanche et mon petit sac. Je regardais une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir et sortais de ma chambre pour rejoindre mes parents.

Des dizaines de voitures étaient garées sur le parking et des femmes en robe de gala ainsi que des hommes en costume se dirigeaient vers la salle. J'ajustais ma veste et tirais légèrement sur ma robe qui remontait un peu trop à mon gout sur mes cuisses. Ma mère commençait déjà à s'élancer vers l'entrée alors que mon père fermait à peine sa portière.

_**- Elle n'attendra donc jamais**_, ronchonna-t-il en activant la fermeture automatique des portes.

_**- Tu connais maman, toujours pressée de tout voir.**_

_**- Tu lui ressembles.**_

_**- Si je lui ressemblais vraiment, tu ne serais pas en train de parler à ta fille chérie. Et papa, attend, arrête-toi**_, lui demandais-je en me postant devant lui. Je lui arrangeais sa cravate et repliais correctement son col avant de lui sourire tendrement.

_**- Merci ma fille.**_

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant de me présenter son bras que je pris volontiers. J'avais beau avoir l'habitude de porter des talons hauts, c'était un véritable marathon de marcher sur des graviers perchée à dix centimètre du sol. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée où Charlie me laissa pour rejoindre ma mère. Je soufflais avant de saluer Rosalie, une jeune femme très gentille qui avait proposé de s'occuper des entrées. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge, légèrement décolleté avant une petite veste noire sur les épaules.

_**- Les invités sont tous arrivés ? **_demandais-je à la jeune femme en souriant.

_**- Eh bien, à quelques exceptions près, oui. Mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. En tout cas, je voulais te féliciter pour l'agencement de la décoration de la salle. Elle est magnifique**_, me complimenta-t-elle.

_**- Merci… **_bredouillais-je, en rougissant et en détournant les yeux vers le parking qui commençait à se vider.

_**- Ma mère organisera certainement une grande fête pour mes vingt et un ans et… Je sais que c'est très étrange et pas du tout l'endroit pour te demander ça mais… Je me demandais si tu pourrais donner un coup de main pour la décoration de ma salle de fête. Ma mère est très gentille mais elle a tendance à croire que j'ai encore cinq ans et je ne voudrais pas me retrouver avec des trucs de gamines… **_me demanda-t-elle, en grimaçant légèrement, certainement en repensant à ses fêtes d'enfance.

_**- Euh, eh bien… Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu sais qui je suis, je suppose alors…**_

_**- Bien sûr. Je connais Alice et elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Bella.**_

_**- Ah enfin, je connais le prénom de cette douceur.**_

À l'entente de cette voix, je me figeais sur place, fixant mon regard dans celui étonné de Rosalie. Je ne l'avais peut-être entendu qu'une fois, il y avait de cela quelques heures et pas longtemps, mais je l'aurais reconnu parmi mille. Je maudissais mon corps pour avoir cette réaction. Mon cœur tambourinait étrangement fort dans ma poitrine et mes mains se resserrèrent autour de mon sac à main.

Lentement, je plaquais le sourire le plus poli que j'avais en réserve et me tournais vers lui. Second mutisme lorsque je découvrais sa tenue. Je m'attendais à un smoking de serveur. J'avais espéré qu'il soit engagé pour la soirée et non invité. Mais, habillé d'un costume gris surplombant une chemise bleu-foncé, il n'était visiblement pas là pour servir les boissons et encore moins la nourriture. Ses cheveux avaient toujours son allure décoiffés et un sourire renversant barré son visage parfait.

Je le détaillais légèrement mais lorsque je remontais mes yeux aux siens, je le vis fixer ma poitrine et mes jambes sans aucune honte, ni gêne. Agacée par son attitude déplacée, je croisais mes bras sur mon torse et me grattais doucement la gorge, cherchant ma voix. C'eut pour effet de lui faire relever son regard sur mon visage et de sourire encore plus largement.

_**- Bonsoir Bella, tu es ravissante**_, me dit-il en prenant ma main et en la rapprochant de ses lèvres, sans la baiser néanmoins.

Je le regardais, plissant les yeux pour lui montrer mon hostilité. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne lâcha pas ma main et me regarda toujours avec ce sourire arrogant. Je soupirais en tirant sur ma main afin de me libérer mais il me tenait d'une forte poigne. Je lui souris alors hypocritement et papillonnais légèrement des cils.

_**- Pouvez-vous me rendre ma main, je vous prie**_, lançais-je, persuadée qu'il ne pourrait qu'accepter devant Rosalie.

_**- Non, je préfère m'assurer que tu arrives en vie à l'intérieur de la salle. On ne sait jamais, avec ses chaussures de la mort**_, me lança-t-il en passant ma main dans le creux de son coude. _**Rosalie ? Tu peux nous mettre présents. On va rentrer avant que Miss Bella n'attrape un coup de froid avec cette petite robe.**_

_**- Bien sûr…**_ répondit cette dernière en souriant et me faisant un clin d'œil avant de reporter son regard sur la liste en face d'elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais à l'intérieur, près du comptoir pour les vestiaires.

_**- Bonsoir, puis-je vous débarrasser ? **_demanda poliment un homme aux cheveux long blond et au costume élégant.

_**- Bella, donne ta veste. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à mettre aux vestiaires.**_

J'étais sûre que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs alors que j'ôtais, avec l'aide de mon accompagnateur, ma veste. Il prit lui-même le ticket et replaça une de mes mains sur son bras. Je soufflais alors qu'il m'entraînait dans la salle. Mais que me voulait-il à la fin ?

_**- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, merci**_, l'informais-je, en tentant, encore une fois de m'échapper. En vain.

_**- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'arriver seul dans la salle alors… Toi non plus, je suppose donc, on est fait pour s'entendre.**_

_**- Ça m'est bien égale d'arriver seule ou non et arrêtez de me tutoyer comme si nous nous connaissions.**_

_**- Mais on se connait. Je sais que tu es Bella et que j'ai failli t'assommer alors que tu t'es pris ma porte dans l'après-midi.**_

_**- D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas excusé**_, lançais-je, consciente de passer pour une petite fille.

_**- J'ai bien une idée pour me faire pardonner mais j'aurais trop peur que tu me frappes ou me hurle dessus. Tu sais que tu fais un peu peur ? **_dit-il, en me regardant en coin et en souriant légèrement.

_**- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. Je peux me montrer très agressive et si vous ne me lâchez pas tout de suite, je hurle au kidnapping.**_

_**- Toi et moi savons que tu ne feras pas d'esclandre ici et puis… Avoue que si je te kidnappais, tu serais contente**_, dit-il, en me regardant et levant ses sourcils vers dans un mouvement suggestif.

Je soufflais en retirant ma main alors qu'il desserrait un instant son emprise. Je reculais légèrement, relevant le menton et essayant de trouver Alice parmi la foule de gens. Bien heureusement, je la repérais facilement et me retournais vers mon bourreau.

_**- Je ne hurlerais pas, vous avez raison et encore une fois, arrêtez de me parler comme si nous avions élever les cochons ensemble, ce n'est…**_

_**- Et toi, arrête de me parler comme si tu venais des années 20. Tu dois avoir quoi ? Vingt ans ? Alors arrête de parler comme une vieille et décoince-toi ! **_me lança-t-il, en posant un poing sur sa hanche.

_**- Je ne… Bref ! Arrêtez de me suivre ou sinon, qui que vous soyez, je demande à la sécurité de vous faire sortir à coup de pied aux fesses.**_

_**- Tu leur diras quoi pour les convaincre ? **_me nargua-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches et parfaites.

_**- Que… Eh bien… Je leur dirais que vous avez un comportement tout ce qu'il y a de plus déplacé… **_commençais-je en reculant alors qu'il avançait vers moi avec son regard lubrique.

_**- Et que j'ai essayé d'emporter avec moi ta vertu ? Que j'ai essayé d'abuser de toi en te proposant mon bras pour ne pas tomber ? Ou bien, que j'ai montré mon penchant pour ton physique de Déesse et que je n'ai pu arrêter de fixer ces superbes jambes et cette poitrine trop cachée à mon gout ? **_poursuivit-il avec un regard encore plus pervers et un sourire en coin, destiné à me séduire.

J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. S'il n'y avait eu que son sourire, j'aurais certainement craqué. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt séduisant, pour ne pas dire complètement envoûtant. S'il n'y avait eu que son physique, j'aurais dû user de toutes mes forces pour ne pas succomber à ses charmes et faire tomber toutes mes barrières et mes résolutions. J'aurais pu le faire pour son physique mais il lui suffisait de sortir un mot et de passer son sourire en mode séducteur pour qu'il me le fasse rendre laid. Enfin, laid n'était peut-être pas le bon mot. Ce genre de garçon ne pouvait pas être laid même avec une expression vicieuse sur le visage mais… Si, il était laid avec ce regard… Ce sourire… Ses lèvres qui ne demandaient que des baisers, des caresses… Sa mâchoire prononcée voulait visiblement qu'on s'occupe d'elle également. Et…

_Euh, t'es pas sensé le trouver laid et repoussant là ?_

Je secouais la tête, refixant mon regard au sien. C'est vrai, il était très beau mais là, je devais mettre ce sentiment de côté et me concentrer sur le plus important : c'était un sale pervers qui se servait de ses charmes pour faire tomber les filles comme des mouches.

_T'as failli être une de ces mouches…_

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, me demandant d'où me venait cette petite voix énervante. J'inspirais profondément avant de m'arrêter de reculer. Il était hors de question qu'il pense qu'il ait une quelconque emprise sur moi. Même si, étrangement, c'était le cas. J'avalais ma salive et le regardais droit dans les yeux.

_**- Votre méthode de drague est vraiment nulle, vous savez ? **_lui demandais-je, paraissant le plus détachée possible. _**Vous devriez la réviser. Le style gros lourd, avec insinuations sur insinuations, ça devient lassant. Alors, allez voir ailleurs si ça marche, en tout cas, chez moi, c'est le flop total. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je dois y aller.**_

Je lui souriais grandement avant de me détourner et de marcher à pas résolus vers ma meilleure amie qui me regardait déjà, les sourcils froncés.

**…**

Elle n'était pas comme les autres, ça, c'était le moins que je pouvais dire. Cette charmante Bella était envoutante, piquante, sexy, intelligente et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser attirer dans mes filets. Ce qui était étrange car toutes les femmes voulaient entrer dans mes filets ou plutôt, dans mon lit ou ma voiture.

Je la regardais partir avec un certain regret. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste avec moi et me laisse la charmer. Depuis notre rencontre, dans l'après-midi, je n'avais fait que penser à elle. J'avais pensé à la manière hautaine sur laquelle elle s'était adressé à moi, me pensant être un employé de la soirée. Je souriais légèrement à ses paroles. Elle paraissait sortir tout droit d'un livre du XVIIIème siècle. Je ne comprenais pas cette… Fascination ? Oui, on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Je ne comprenais pas cette fascination que j'avais à son égard.

Cette fille était frigide, s'empourprant à la moindre allusion, à la moindre tentative de drague. Se braquant au moindre contact physique. Mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas si insensible que ça à mon charme. J'avais vu ses yeux s'attarder sur mes lèvres. J'avais vu ses dents prendre sa lèvre inférieure, sans qu'elle ne semble sans rendre compte elle-même. Je l'avais vu ravaler sa salive et tenter d'enlever les pensées qu'elle avait à mon égard. Pensées qui ne devaient pas être très loin des miennes.

_**- C'est quoi cette tête ? **_me demanda une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. _**On dirait que tu viens de voir une femme pour la première fois.**_

_**- Jazz, tu peux me lâcher. Je suis en train d'étudier ma nouvelle proie.**_

_**- Laquelle ? **_me demanda-t-il en suivant mon regard. _**D'habitude, t'aimes les grandes blondes plantureuses du genre de Miss Irina « regardez-moi-cette robe-sexy ». **_Je me retournais pour le regarder. Il avait l'air quelque peu énervé ou, chagriné, que je porte mon attention sur la belle Bella.

_**- Il m'arrive de changer. Et puis, qui serais-je si je refusais mon lit aux petites brunettes ? **_demandai-je avec ironie.

_**- Tu peux avoir cette Irina, qui te regarde depuis le bar, alors pourquoi elle ? **_insista-t-il, lançant un regard dans la même direction.

_**- Je la veux et je l'aurais, tout simplement Jazz. Si elle te plait, tu pourras toujours la charmer après qu'elle soit passé dans mon lit… Je te passerais son numéro, si tu veux**_, lui proposai-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_**- Non, ne te donne pas cette peine… Si elle te tombe dans les bras, elle ne me correspondra pas**_, répliqua-t-il, hargneux avant de partir en direction du bar.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur Bella, je repérais mes parents près de la petite scène improvisée pour remercier les donateurs et autres personnes qui avaient participé à la bonne préparation des festivités. Je soupirais en allant les rejoindre pour leur passer le bonjour. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis quelques jours à cause de mes cours de Droit. Enfin, c'était surtout parce que mon université était très éloigné de Seattle. Quelques années plus tôt, j'avais eu besoin de couper les ponts avec eux et leur « parfaititude ». Ils voulaient toujours bien faire, montrer aux autres qu'ils avaient le cœur sur la main et aider les personnes en difficulté mais moi, j'en avais assez. Je comprenais ce qu'ils faisaient mais, même si je n'avais jamais été dans le besoin, qu'ils m'avaient toujours montrer qu'ils m'aimaient, j'en avais vite eu marre de passer en second plan.

Je souriais à ma mère qui touchait le bras de mon père pour lui annoncer ma présence. J'avais en face de moi le tableau du couple parfait. Un couple qui aurait pu sonner faux mais en public, comme en privé, c'était l'amour fou entre Esmée et Carlisle Cullen.

_**- Ah, bonsoir fils, je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir… **_me salua mon père en me serrant la main et en me servant un sourire.

_**- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Edward**_, lança ma mère en m'enlaçant étroitement.

_**- Ouais, désolé du retard mais euh… En fait… **_commençai-je, cherchant une raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas venu à la villa plus tôt, dans la journée. _**Je ne suis déjà pas arrivé de bonne heure et j'avais un ami à voir.**_

_**- Quel ami ? **_me demanda poliment Carlisle.

_**- Un pote de la fac qui habite à quelques minutes d'ici.**_

_**- Tu aurais du lui proposer de venir, ce soir. Tes amis sont les bienvenus… **_lança joyeusement Esmée avec un grand sourire.

Je secouais la tête, souriant toujours mais me crispant légèrement. Paul, un ami d'une réserve Indienne qui était à quelques kilomètres d'ici, n'avait jamais été le bienvenu dans la maison. Il n'avait jamais eu une très bonne influence sur moi, je dois l'avouer mais c'était le plus proche ami que je n'avais jamais eu. Il était le seul à savoir que je me considérais vivre dans une prison dorée. Enfin, je repoussais cette pensée, en me disant que je le reverrais bien assez tôt, lors de mon passage par La Push, quelques jours plus tard.

_**- Il avait déjà des projets, de toutes façons… Bon, je vais aller faire un tour au bar**_, les informai-je en leur faisant un signe de la tête et de partir.

_**- On se parlera plus tard dans la soirée ! **_me répondit ma mère alors que mon père était déjà reparti dans une conversation avec un homme chauve, au ventre bedonnant et aux allures perfides.

Je jetais, inconsciemment, un coup d'œil vers là où s'était échappé ma nouvelle proie. Bella était toujours là, dans cette superbe robe très courte et elle parlait avec une petite brunette aux allures de lutin. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de parler en agitant un peu les mains alors que sa voisine ne semblait absorbée que par son verre, qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Un petit pli s'était installé entre ses sourcils et elle grignotait sa lèvre inférieure. Je fus soudain traversé par le sentiment de jalousie. Jalousie envers ses propres dents qui elles, pouvaient la mordiller comme elles le voulaient.

Lâchant un ricanement et me traitant d'imbécile fini, je me dirigeais vers le bar. Malheureusement, après avoir demandé une coupe de Champagne, Irina, la fille d'un des collègues de mon père vint à mes côtés, agripper mon bras et me regardant avec un sourire qu'elle voulait certainement séducteur.

_**- Bonsoir, bel Apollon, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? **_me demanda-t-elle de sa voix stressante.

_**- Salut Irina… J'irais bien mieux quand tu arrêteras de me coller et toi ? **_lui répondis-je, sans me départir du sourire hypocrite que j'avais installé sur mon visage.

_**- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, si je me souviens bien. Je dirais même qu'au contraire, tu aimais que je sois extrêmement collé à toi… **_dit-elle en collant sa poitrine contre mon bras.

_**- Humph !**_

Je me retournais pour voir Bella, un sourire légèrement agacée sur les lèvres et sa coupe de Champagne vide dans les mains, posée sur le bar. Son menton était relevé et un de ses sourcils était haussé. Un sourire triomphant éclairci mon visage. Je me tournais complètement vers elle, laissant Irina et sa drague en plan.

_**- Je te demande pardon ?**_

_**- Comment ? Je ne vous ai pas adressé la parole, vous avez du rêver**_, lança-t-elle avec une certaine arrogance.

_**- Bella, je t'en supplie… Je ne te demande pas spécialement de m'apprécier, ni de succomber tout de suite à mon charme irrésistible mais, s'il te plaît, arrête de me vouvoyer… J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux**_, demandai-je, mettant un main sur le cœur pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais sincère. Je détestais lorsqu'on me vouvoyait ou pire, qu'on m'appelle « Monsieur Cullen ».

_**- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? **_demanda-t-elle, haussant à nouveau son sourcil.

_**- Hum… **_réfléchissais-je. _**Si tu me tutoies enfin, je te promets de ne plus te draguer ou être insupportable envers toi…**_

_**- D'accord, c'est bon. Et puis, de toute façon, tu ne dois pas être le plus vieux de la soirée.**_

J'entendis une vive exclamation dans mon dos avant que des talons ne frappent le sol en s'éloignant du bar. Au moins, en quelques minutes, j'avais eu ce que je voulais : le tutoiement de Bella et le départ d'Irina.

Je demandais une nouvelle coupe de Champagne et donnais les mienne à ma voisine.

_**- Je peux attendre, ce n'est… **_commença-t-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe d'un signe de la main.

_**- Je t'offre cette coupe mais il faut que tu me tiennes compagnie jusqu'à ce que je sois servi…**_

Elle soupira et tourna le dos au bar. Alors que je croyais qu'elle allait s'en aller, elle resta avec moi et, à mon plus grand étonnement, engagea même la conversation.

_**- Tu connais mon prénom mais moi, non… Vas-tu te présenter avant de continuer ton numéro de charme foireux ? **_me demanda-t-elle, avec un air trop détaché pour être vrai.

_**- C'est vrai que j'aurais du me présenter mais tu as commencé par m'insulter, pour ensuite penser que j'étais un employé… Et lorsque je t'ai vu, en arrivant devant la salle, avec cette superbe robe, eh bien… **_Je léchais discrètement, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, mes lèvres en regardant sa silhouette avec envie. _**J'ai été quelque peu distrait.**_

_**- Bref… Qui es-tu ?**_

_**- À part le fantasme de tes journées et de tes nuits ? **_avançais-je en penchant ma tête vers la sienne. Bella secoua la tête, sans le moindre sourire. _**Edward… Edward Cullen**_, l'informai-je en lui tendant la main.

**…**

Oh non ! Je le savais. J'étais certaine que c'était Edward Cullen et nul autre. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il jette son dévolu sur moi et pas l'affreuse blonde trop maquillée qui lui faisait un beau rentre-dedans lorsque j'avais rejoint le bar pour demander une nouvelle coupe. J'étais à son opposé et si j'avais bien compris, ils avaient déjà eu une relation alors pourquoi s'intéressait-il à moi, après s'être intéressé à elle ? Nous étions le jour et la nuit. La vierge et la délurée. Bella et Irina. Nous n'avions rien en commun alors pourquoi ?

Je regardais attentivement la main qu'il me tendait, me demandant ce qu'il voulait. À mon grand étonnement, il avança un peu plus son visage du mien, collant sa bouche à mon oreille.

_**- C'est normalement à ce moment-là que tu prends ma main dans la tienne et que tu te présentes… **_me chuchota-t-il, m'envoyant mille et un frissons.

Je raclais ma gorge et, après une seconde pour me remettre de mes émotions, je tendis ma main et serrais la sienne légèrement. Sa paume était douce dans la mienne. Plus douce que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé. J'imaginais ses mains plus rugueuses, comme celle des hommes en général. Sa poigne était virile mais aussi très douce. Il porta ensuite ma main à sa bouche, comme il l'avait fait lorsque nous nous étions retrouvé devant l'entrée, et cette fois, m'en embrassa le dos. Je fermais un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour plonger dans son regard légèrement noirci. Ses lèvres étaient également douces.

Y avait-il une chose, en plus de son caractère, qui pourrait me donner envie de fuir loin de lui ?

_**- Isa… Euh, Bella Swan.**_

_**- Enchanté**_, me dit-il, avec un sourire charmeur auquel je répondis sans vraiment le vouloir.

Prenant ma coupe de Champagne dans sa main libre, il la déposa sur le bar et agrippa plus fortement ma main qu'il tenait et m'entraîna vers la piste de danse où mes parents, Alice et un jeune blond, ainsi qu'un vieux couple évoluaient.

_**- Qu'est-ce que… **_commençais-je, paniquée.

_**- Je t'invite à danser, Bella, comme tout bon gentleman ferait auprès d'une charmante demoiselle qui l'intéresse**_, me coupa-t-il, se plaçant devant moi, amenant un de mes bras autour de son cou, gardant ma main dans la sienne pour les placer près de son cœur alors qu'il entourait un bras puissant et légèrement possessif autour de ma taille.

_**- Un bon gentleman aurait demandé la permission à la demoiselle**_, contrai-je, me reculant le plus possible de lui et son corps un peu trop tentant à mon goût.

_**- Aurais-tu dis oui ? **_me demanda-t-il, le regard profondément ancré dans le mien. _**Aurais-tu accepté, Bella, sérieusement ?**_

_**- Probablement pas, non… **_soufflai-je, envoûtée par son regard intense.

Il me sourit avant de déplacer son bras sur nuque pour me forcer légèrement à poser ma tête sur son torse. Trop fort pour moi, je me laissais aller, gardant tout de même quelques réserves internes. Je sentis son menton sur mon front alors que sa prise autour de ma taille se renforçait. Étrangement, j'étais bien. Qui l'aurait cru ? Moi, Bella Swan, être en très bonne compagnie avec Edward Cullen. C'était de la science-fiction pure et dure.

Son odeur était également envoutante… Doux Jésus, y'avait-il quelque chose de pas envoutant, enivrant, attirant, chez lui ?

Après quelques chansons à danser collés l'un à l'autre, j'avais la tête qui tournait et j'avais vraiment besoin d'air au risque de faire un malaise. Était-ce à cause de notre proximité, à cause de la chaleur ou bien à cause des milliers de questions qui tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête ? Je l'ignorais mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de lui afin de reprendre mon souffle et mes idées.

Alors que le cinquième slow touchait à sa fin, je me reculais assez brutalement, je dois bien l'avouer, de mon partenaire. Il me regarda, légèrement troublé, comme si lui-même redescendait brutalement du nuage sur lequel il m'avait hissé. Il me regarda, interrogatif, avant de poser sa deuxième main sur ma taille. Je déglutis à son touché… Tendre ? Je devais à tout prix sortir de cette salle qui semblait se rétrécir et se vider, ne laissant que lui et moi, au milieu de cette piste de danse. Je devais m'éloigner.

Lui servant ce que je pensais être une grimace plutôt qu'un sourire, je me reculais encore plus, faisant tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Je le regardais et soufflais discrètement.

_**- Je vais prendre l'air… **_l'informai-je avant de partir en direction de la sortie.

_**- Tu vas bien ? Je viens avec toi, c'est mieux**_, dit-il en me suivant, commençant déjà à entourer ma taille de son bras. Brusquement, je me séparais de lui encore, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_**- Non ! Je ne préfère pas. J'ai besoin… Hum… J'ai envie d'être seule.**_ J'appuyais mes paroles avec le regard le plus distant possible. Ne voulant pas craquer face à cet Apollon, je resserrais mes bras sur ma poitrine et poursuivais. _**Et puis, nous avions dit une danse, je t'en ai suffisamment offert pour la soirée entièrement maintenant, tu peux retourner vers Irina.**_

_**- Mais…**_

_**- Non, Edward. Bonne soirée et s'il te plaît, tu as promis de ne plus tenter de me draguer ou d'être insupportable avec moi. Laisse-moi maintenant**_, le coupai-je, plus fortement pour qu'il comprenne que j'étais sérieuse.

J'hochais la tête avant de le remercier pour la danse et de partir vers la sortie.

Dehors, malgré le temps glacial, je faisais les cent pas, les bras toujours autour de mon torse. Les conclusions auxquelles j'étais parvenu ne me satisfaisaient pas du tout. Elles étaient complètement folles, délirantes et totalement insensés ! Je ne pouvais pas… C'était Edward Cullen, le coureur de ses dames, toujours à l'affut de la chair fraiche. Il ne m'avait dragué uniquement parce que j'étais la nouveauté. Qu'il ne m'avait jamais eu dans son lit et il voulait peut-être savoir ce qui se cachait en moi, la pauvre petit Bella Swan, insignifiante. Avant ce soir, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment considéré comme telle. Je savais que je n'étais pas la plus belle femme de la terre mais jamais je ne m'étais qualifié d'insignifiante. Pour moi, chaque personne vaut ce qu'elle vaut. Mais là, depuis cette danse avec lui, je me sentais ridiculement banale.

Son bras autour de moi, sa main dans la mienne, son visage si près du mien et pourtant si loin à des moments. Je ne pouvais pas éprouver cela pour lui. Je ne pouvais pas me demander ce que ça aurait été s'il avait fait le premier pas et m'avait embrassé. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Enfin, pas totalement. Nous avions des parents au compte en banque assez aisé mais nos modes de vie était à l'opposé. Parallèle, même. Il vivait, à ce que j'avais appris, dans un loft près de son Université, à Los Angeles. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours au lycée, en dernière année, et j'habitais toujours chez mes parents. Il couchait à droite et à gauche, ne se souciait pas de faire du mal, émotionnellement parlant, à ses partenaires. Alors que moi, j'étais totalement novice dans ce domaine, n'ayant même jamais été embrassé.

En un mot, j'étais insignifiante à côté de lui. Si insignifiante que je me demandais encore comment et pourquoi il était intéressé par moi. Je ne l'imaginais pas, je ne le devinais même pas non plus, il me l'avait dit !

_*Auprès d'une charmante demoiselle qui l'intéresse*_

Et puis ses émotions, ses sentiments nouveaux qui m'avaient envahi à la seconde où nos deux corps s'étaient rapproché pour une danse langoureuse, intime. Mes joues devaient s'enflammer en repensant à nos mouvements synchros. Je frissonnais en repensant à son souffle dans mes cheveux. Je tremblais en ressentant encore les caresses de sa paume dans le bas de mon dos. Son pouce frottant doucement le dos de ma main et ma joue contre sa poitrine.

Je secouais la tête, réprimant un nouveau frisson. Je ne pouvais pas avoir ce genre de sentiments qui naissaient pour Edward Cullen. Et quand bien même il n'était pas celui qu'il montre à tout le monde, je ne pouvais pas ressentir ça pour lui alors que nous nous connaissions que depuis quelques heures, nous étions adressé la parole que pour des pics et des phrases enjôleuses. Nous ne nous connaissions pas. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait de la vie, je ne savais pas ce qu'était ses passions hormis la drague. J'en savais un peu de la part de ma meilleure amie, qui écoutait les potins comme moi, j'écoutais la musique classique.

Je réfléchissais toujours, essayant de repousser cette impression, lorsque je sentis une veste épaisse se poser sur mes épaules. Je sursautais et me retournais pour faire face à Edward. Je soufflais en le regardant, d'un air qui se voulait mécontent.

_**- Je t'ai… **_commençai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe dans mon élan et me colle entre lui et un mur.

_**- Je sais ce que tu m'as dit mais j'ai aussi vu que tu étais sorti sans veste alors j'ai pensé, à raison, que tu aurais froid au bout d'un moment.**_

_**- Recule-toi… S'il… S'il te pl-plait… **_bredouillai-je, me rendant compte que j'avais effectivement froid en plus du sentiment étrange que je ressentais en sentant son corps encore plus étroitement lié au mien que lors de la danse.

_**- Je te communique ma chaleur, Bella… **_murmura-t-il en glissant son nez derrière mon oreille.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je n'étais plus qu'un morceau de chiffon. Une poupée dans ses bras experts. Je savais que je devais le repousser. Je savais que ça ne donnerait rien de bon, à rester collé à lui, pendant de longues minutes. Je savais que je ne devais pas éprouver ce sentiment de bien-être alors que je sentais ses lèvres effleurer ma peau. Je savais que j'aurais dû réagir lorsque ses doigts, qui étaient jusque-là sagement posés sur ma taille, se dirigèrent vers le bas de ma robe et caressèrent doucement la peau de mes cuisses nues. J'aurais dû protester alors qu'il me collait encore plus près du mur et de son corps.

Malheureusement, mes sens n'étaient plus dans le bon sens. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine, si fort que j'étais persuadé qu'il le sentait très distinctement à travers le tissu de ma robe et de sa chemise. Je m'imaginais également qu'il sentait mon pouls s'enflammer sous ses lèvres qui descendaient à la base de mon cou. Instinctivement, mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses avant-bras. Mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus et je ne pouvais pas réellement dire s'il s'agissait du froid ou bien des caresses que ce Dieu Grec me prodiguaient. J'inspirais, ou plutôt haletais lorsque sa bouche glissa à nouveau sur ma peau, remontant vers mon oreille.

_**- Ta peau est si douce, tendre et sent divinement bon… **_chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. _**J'ai eu envie d'y gouter à la seconde où mon regard s'est posé sur toi, Bella… J'ai hâte de te gouter… **_Je l'entendis déglutir, à mon image. _**Te gouter toute entière**_, gémit-il en reprenant les caresses et les baisers qu'il avait suspendu.

Me quoi ? Me gouter toute…

Recevant une claque mentale, me disant que tout allait trop vite, trop loin, je reprenais mon souffle perdu, posais mes mains sur son torse, le faisant légèrement grogner, et le repoussais fortement. Mon souffle était toujours erratique, dû à son attaque et ma traitre d'envie. Edward me regardait sans comprendre. Bien entendu, il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de se faire repousser, se faire arrêter en si bon chemin.

Je secouais la tête et retirais sa veste avant de lui balancer à la figure.

_**- Finalement, tu étais comme je le pensais. Exactement tel qu'on me l'avait dit**_, l'incendiai-je, pointant mon index sur lui. _**Si tu ne cherches qu'une fille pour assouvir tes pulsions, sache que tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte !**_

_**- Mais, je pensais…**_

_**- Eh bien, tu penses mal ! Même très mal ! **_le coupais-je. _**Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. Et définitivement.**_

Les larmes de rage commençaient à me monter aux yeux et je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état. Inspirant, je lui tournais le dos pour rentrer à nouveau dans la salle et me diriger vers les toilettes. Je fus soulagée lorsque je pénétrais dans ces derniers et m'enfermais dans une des cabines. Je posais une main sur ma bouche avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi attiré par un garçon et comme par hasard, j'étais tombée sous le charme, voir plus, du seul qu'il ne fallait pas.

.

_**- Allez, Bella, un peu de shopping ne pourra que te faire du bien !**_

Ma meilleure amie avait toujours pensé que le shopping était une façon pour tout résoudre. Peine de cœur, problèmes familiaux, complications amoureuses, problèmes intimes… Tout était prétexte à sortir faire les magasins. Alice avait vu que, depuis la soirée de charité du week-end dernier, quelque chose n'allait pas mais je ne lui avais pas dit que j'avais fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse du « Tombeur de ses Demoiselles ».

_**- Dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose à cette soirée ? **_me demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant tut près de moi, sur mon lit, prenant ma main dans la sienne.

_**- T'inquiète pas, Lice, j'ai juste un petit coup de mou… Je vais me remettre. Ça doit être le temps qui joue sur mon moral**_, la rassurai-je, en lui souriant doucement et me levant du lit pour ouvrir mon armoire. _**Bon, tu m'aides à trouver une tenue. T'as raison, un bon cou de shopping me redonnera sûrement la pêche.**_

Alice se leva comme une fusée et commença à sortir jupe et jean de mon armoire. Je secouais la tête en la regardant et en m'installant sur ma coiffeuse afin de laver le visage avec ma crème et assembler mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute. J'entendais ma meilleure amie me dire que j'aurais besoin de m'acheter de nouveaux débardeurs, ainsi que des chemises plus féminine. C'est vrai que les seules chemises que j'avais dans mon placard étaient pour faire mon ménage ou pour sortir dans les bois avec mon père pour faire de la randonnée.

Je fus surprise en entendant sonner à la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils en me levant. Alice n'avait été aucunement interrompu et j'évitais de justesse une jupe en jean qu'elle balançait dans son dos. Je descendais rapidement les escaliers et ouvris la porte d'entrée. Un homme se tenait là, une tablette dans une main, un bouquet de fleur dans l'autre.

_**- Vous êtes Bella Swan ? **_demanda-t-il, sans aucune classe, mâchant son chewing-gum comme une vache broutant son herbe dans un pré fleuri.

_**- Oui, c'est bien moi…**_

_**- C'est pour vous ! J'aurais besoin juste d'une signature ici.**_

Il me tendit la tablette, je signais, la lui rendis et prenais le bouquet qu'il me tendait. Le remerciant distraitement, je fermais la porte et prenais le mot qui logeait parmi les lys blancs. J'ouvris le petit mot et mon cœur commençait déjà à s'enflammer.

_* Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à ton _

_pardon mais je t'en prie, accepte_

_au moins ce bouquet en gage _

_D'excuse._

_Bien à toi, belle Bella_

_Edward *_

Un sourire niais s'installa sur mon visage, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. J'humais la délicieuse odeur avant d'enfourner le mot dans la poche de mon survêtement alors qu'Alice descendait me rejoindre. Elle regarda le bouquet, la bouche grande ouverte. Son regard passait de moi aux fleurs, puis des fleurs à moi.

_**- Wouah ! Bella, qui t'as envoyé ce sublime bouquet ? **_demanda-t-elle, presque envieuse en sentant la douce flagrance fleurie.

_**- Euh… Eh bien, c'est… Y'a pas de carte alors je suppose que c'est pour ma mère**_, bafouillai-je.

_**- Le livreur a dit que c'était pour qui ? **_m'interrogea ma meilleure amie, suspicieuse.

_**- Bon, d'accord, les fleurs sont pour moi mais je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé. Comme je t'ai dit, y'a pas de mot…**_

_**- Hum… En tout cas, ce garçon a du goût. Il t'admire et te respecte… **_lança-t-elle avant de remonter les escaliers, moi à sa suite.

_**- De quoi tu veux parler ? **_demandai-je, rêveusement, en sentant une nouvelle fois le bouquet.

_**- C'est ce que veut dire le Lys blanc : Je t'admire et te respecte. Enfin, de ce que m'a dit ma mère… **_répondit-elle, évasivement avant de prendre la jupe en jean que j'avais failli me prendre en pleine tête un peu plus tôt et un débardeur blanc. _**Tiens, va mettre ça. Et dépêche-toi. Enlève ce sourire niais et va t'habiller !**_

Je soufflais en posant mon regard sur le bouquet. Je pris un des vases qui siégeait sur ma commode et emmenais avec moi bouquet, vase et vêtements dans ma salle de bain. À l'abri du regard d'Alice, je ressortais le mot d'Edward.

Devais-je vraiment lui pardonner ? À quoi cela servirait-il vu qu'il était fort possible que lui et moi ne nous reverrions sans doute jamais ? Pourquoi voulait-il que je lui pardonne ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui-même, au cours de la semaine, pour me présenter ses excuses face à son débordement de la soirée ? Il avait eu cinq jours pour venir le faire et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait pas mon adresse.

Je soufflais à nouveau en posant mon vase et mes fleurs par terre et en me déshabillant pour entrer sous la douche. Je verrais ce que je ferais avec lui, en attendant, je ne me préoccupais que de la journée qui allait suivre et où j'allais en profiter pour refaire la moitié de ma garde-robe afin de noyer mes questions dans quelque chose d'utile.

**…**

_**- Des tournesols ? **_s'exclama Jasper, ahuri par ma déclaration.

_**- Ouais et je viens tout juste de lui faire envoyer une boite de chocolat blanc avec un Glaïeul**_, répondis-je, regardant le site Internet que j'avais ouvert ce matin, avant de faire ma commande quotidienne.

_**- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi et surtout, depuis quand tu te prends la tête avec une fille ?**_

Pourquoi ? Cette question, je me la posais tous les jours depuis presque une semaine. J'avais envoyé plusieurs bouquets de fleur, des chocolats et même un bracelet et un pendentif en forme de larme. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il me prenait mais j'avais réellement envie de me faire pardonner. Je n'étais pas du tout ce genre de gars, qui rampent aux pieds des filles pour leur demander pardon ou pour les supplier de leur accorder une seconde chance mais depuis à peu près quinze jours, je m'étais transformé en _ça_.

Bella n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Je l'avais remarqué à la seconde où je l'avais vu mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé à quel point. Dès le moment où je l'avais eu dans les bras, pour ce slow, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu m'avait envahi et j'aurais voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Son petit corps frêle mais très féminin m'avait envouté comme aucun. À partir du moment où, sa main dans la mienne, son bras autour de mon cou, le mien autour de sa taille fine et son visage contre mon torse, nous nous étions engagé dans cette danse sensuelle et silencieuse, j'étais tombé malgré moi sous le charme.

Nous n'avions rien en commun, ou très peu. Je ne m'engageais dans aucune histoires sérieuses alors que Bella, elle, semblait ne vouloir que ça et surtout, attendre celui qui passerait sa vie avec elle. J'avais eu aussi l'aide de mon frère pour récolter des informations auprès de la meilleure amie de Bella. Ce qui m'avait permis de savoir que, malgré son silence, elle aimait et était très touchée par mes attentions mais cette fois, j'avais attendu trop longtemps. Je voulais la revoir, la toucher et peut-être même l'embrasser. C'était l'une des choses que je regrettais. Elle était parti avant même que je ne puisse goûter à ses lèvres appétissantes. J'avais été trop rapide pour elle mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Lorsque je l'avais vu, si touchante et vulnérable, tremblante à cause du froid et de sa robe courte, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre et de vouloir la réchauffer à sa manière.

Mais ça avait été une mauvaise idée… Je le savais maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais regretté les quelques minutes où elle s'était laissé aller à mes caresses et mes baisers. En quelques minutes, elle m'avait tourné la tête et depuis, je n'arrivais plus à la sortir de mon esprits. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle ne m'avait pas touché, excepté le moment où elle m'avait repoussé.

Ce qui me réconfortait, c'était de savoir qu'elle était aussi envoutée par moi que moi par elle. Malgré tous ses principes, elle s'était laissé aller jusqu'à ce que sa raison revienne en force et me repousse.

Je secouais la tête, ne voulant pas retourner sur le terrain glissant de mes pensées qui me ramenait à ce moment. Au moment où mes lèvres avaient effleurées sa peau, où mes doigts s'étaient agilement déplacés sur ses cuisses chaudes et nues. Ce moment parfait où nos corps semblaient se mouler à la perfection, l'un contre l'autre. Ce moment où si je n'avais pas fait durer le plaisir, je l'aurais embrassé fougueusement, avec la passion que méritait notre étreinte.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Quel genre de sort m'avait-elle envoyé ? Je n'en savais rien mais si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien.

_**- Allo ? Jasper appelle Edward ! Je répète : Jasper appelle Edward ! Putain, voilà qu'il devient aussi sentimental que moi… **_lança-t-il, ironiquement avant de sauter dans mon lit et de jouer avec mon coussin. _**D'ailleurs, c'est quand que tu repars ? Je veux pas dire que ta présence à la maison m'est insupportable mais les parents sont sous pression et… Enfin, heureusement que j'ai Alice**_, rêva-t-il, un sourire on ne peut plus niais sur le visage.

_**- T'es transi d'amour alors que tu es avec elle depuis à peine une semaine.**_

_**- Tu peux parler ! Monsieur qui joue les admirateurs et envoie des fleurs tous les jours à celle qui hante ses nuits…**_

_**- Bella ne hante pas mes nuits, elle… **_Je soufflais en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Bella n'hantait pas que mes nuits d'ailleurs, mais mes journées également.

_**- Tu devrais la voir. **_

_**- Non, hors de question ! Je… Si elle me déteste et m'en veut toujours, ce sera gênant et…**_

_**- Je rejoins Alice et Bella cet après-midi… Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Au moins, elle ne fera pas de scandale vu que ce sera dans un endroit public et au pire, elle s'en va, te laisse en plan comme une merde et tu ne dépenseras plus des cent et des mille pour une fille que tu n'auras jamais dans ton pieu.**_

Je le regardais fixement.

Était-ce réellement une bonne idée d'aller la voir sans la prévenir ? La forcer, entre guillemet, à me voir, me parler et rester tout un après-midi avec moi ?

_**- Non, Jazz, je vais pas m'imposer… Si elle veut me voir, elle m'appellera. Je lui ai donné mon numéro avec la livraison d'aujourd'hui.**_

J'avais décidé de ne pas y aller mais quelques heures plus tard, j'étais installé à la terrasse couverte du bar où Alice et Bella devait rejoindre Jasper, qui était sensé être seul. Je stressais comme jamais, ne me reconnaissant plus. De toute évidence, je n'avais pas envie de passer pour un con auprès d'une fille qui ne veut pas la même chose que moi. J'avais ma fierté, bien entendu et elle avait déjà pris un sacré coup, le soir du gala. Jamais une fille ne m'avait repoussé. Au contraire même, elle venait toutes sur moi telles des abeilles vers le miel. Mais j'avais compris que Bella Swan n'était pas comme les autres et que quoi que je fasse, sa réaction ne sera pas la même que les demoiselles en chaleur que j'avais connu par le passé et que je rencontrais encore maintenant.

Ma jambe tremblait, tandis que mon pied battait rapidement le sol. Je buvais une énième gorgée de soda pendant que Jasper, à côté de moi, souriait comme un gamin, son portable dans les mains alors qu'il envoyait un texto à une allure impressionnante. Depuis que je l'avais vu aux bras d'Alice, à la soirée, j'avais compris qu'il y avait eu méprise et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était montré si froid avec moi lorsque je lui avais fait part de mon attirance pour la superbe petite brunette. Il pensait que je parlais d'Alice, sur laquelle il avait flashé dès son entrée dans la salle. Apparemment, cette dernière avait eu le même type de coup de foudre et après seulement deux rendez-vous (deux soirs de suite), ils s'étaient proclamés en couple.

J'étais heureux pour mon frère et le voir si souriant me faisais plaisir. Depuis le désastre Maria, je pensais que jamais il ne pourrait à nouveau faire confiance et aimer une femme.

Enfin, j'ôtais toutes pensées lorsque j'entendis un rire lointain. Je levais mon regard et tombais sur la plus ravissante des créatures. Bella était souriante comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Elle était habillé d'une slim blanc avec un long débardeur noir qui moulait à la perfection son corps. Perché sur des hauts talons, elle portait quelques sacs dans une main et montrait quelque chose à son amie, dans un magazine qu'elle tenait de son autre main. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par un élastique ou une pince, je ne savais pas. Elle était ravissante, même dépourvu de maquillage et plus elle avançait vers moi, plus mon pouls s'accélérait. Étais-je devenu un homme comme les autres depuis que je l'avais rencontré ?

Soudain, elle releva le regard et se figea discrètement, continuant tout de même à marcher, si bien que j'étais persuadé que sa meilleure amie n'avait rien remarqué de son changement d'attitude.

_**- Bon, pas de blagues vaseuse, pas de rentre-dedans, ne te vante pas des cadeaux que tu lui as fait, n'en parle même et surtout…**_

_**- Jazz, la ferme ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire**_, le coupai-je, énervé ou chagriné qu'il me pense être un tel bourrin. _**Je suis peut-être un con…**_

_**- Tu es un con.**_

_**- Bon, je suis un con mais… Je sais ce que je fais. Maintenant, tais-toi, elles arrivent ! **_souriant faussement à Alice qui ne fit même pas attention à moi et sauta sur les genoux de Jasper afin de l'embrasser goulument.

Je détournais le regard et posais mes yeux sur Bella. Elle sembla, elle aussi, mal à l'aise de l'effusion physique d'Alice et de mon frère. Je me levais et tirais la chaise à mes côtés, lui faisant signe silencieusement de s'asseoir. Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête et prit sa place. Je me réinstallais et la regardais fixement. Quant à elle, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle fixait la table, en face d'elle. J'avais juste à tendre la main pour pouvoir à nouveau toucher sa douce peau mais je m'abstins, préférant quelque chose de moins… Quelque chose de plus conventionnel.

_**- Tu vas bien ? **_hasardai-je, en prenant la carte que je connaissais déjà par cœur pour l'avoir lu, je ne sais combien de fois, en attendant qu'elle arrive.

_**- Bien**_, répondit-elle, assez froidement. Je m'apprêtais à retenter une approche lorsqu'elle reprit la parole. _**Et toi ? D'ailleurs, je profite que je te vois pour te remercier des cadeaux et te dire que tu peux arrêter maintenant, je ne pense même plus à ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée.**_

_**- Moi, j'y pense… **_lançai-je, voulant à tout prix lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Bella se leva, sans prendre la peine de prendre ses sacs de shopping et commença à partir en direction du parking. Alice la regarda, étonnée avant de commencer à se lever alors que Jasper m'envoyait un regard noir. J'haussais les épaules avant de me lever et d'informer ma belle-sœur que je m'en occupais. Je pris mon portable et courais à moitié pour la rattraper.

_**- Bella !**_

_**- Tu ne peux pas tout simplement me lâcher**_, laissa-t-elle échapper, avec lassitude en continuant d'avancer vers je ne sais où.

_**- J'aimerais bien, je t'assure que j'aimerais mais… **_commençai-je à m'expliquer.

_**- Mais quoi ? Quoi Edward ? **_demanda-t-elle, en se tournant enfin vers moi. _**Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses femmes qui se jettent à tes pieds avec quelques attentions. Je sais qui tu es et je sais ce que tu veux alors je t'épargne du temps et te conseille d'aller voir ailleurs parce que tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux avec moi**_, débita-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

_**- Je sais. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement et puis… Je sais que tu n'es pas mon genre de fille… Mentalement**_, rectifiais-je, rapidement. _**C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, je vais plutôt vers les filles ouvertes d'esprit, qui ne sont pas contre un peu de folie…**_

_**- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu**_, coupa Bella, me faisant un signe de la main pour que je me taise. _**Je suis une coincée qui t'as fait l'affront de te repousser et maintenant ? Pourquoi tu m'envoies toutes ces fleurs, tous ces cadeaux ? Tu crois que je changerais d'avis et que je me jetterais dans tes bras pour te remercier ? **_demanda-t-elle, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

_**- Non, j'aimerais juste un rendez-vous. Un seul. Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas entièrement le mauvais gars qui ne cherche que du sexe, comme tu peux le croire.**_

_**- Comment je pourrais croire le contraire alors qu'à chaque fois qu'on me parle de toi, c'est pour te surnommer « le Dieu Grec, coureur de jupons » ? **_lança-t-elle, ironiquement.

_**- Laisse moi te prouver que je suis plus que ça**_, répondis-je, en m'avançant vers elle et en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

La chaleur de ses paumes me fit du bien et je souriais à son tremblement. Ce toucher, même léger et anodin me faisait extrêmement plaisir. Moi qui rêvait de toucher sa peau si douce depuis près de deux semaines. Je la regardais dans les yeux afin de la supplier silencieusement d'accepter ma demande. Son regard chocolat, envoutant et renversant, me fixait. Je penchais mon visage vers le sien, fixant mon regard au sien.

_**- S'il te plait, dis oui**_, murmurais-je à son oreille.

**…**

Qu'est-ce qu'y m'avait pris de dire oui ? Pourquoi m'avait-il regardé ainsi ? Pourquoi étais-je si naïve et faible ? Pourquoi un simple murmure me rendait guimauve face à cet homme ?

En tout cas, je n'avais pas les réponses à ces questions mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important à l'heure actuelle. En réalité, je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre et je commençais à stresser devant mon immense armoire. Un jean ? Trop décontracté. Une jupe ? Pourquoi pas… Une robe ? Sans doute trop chic. Il ne m'avait pas donné le moindre indice sur le genre de rendez-vous que nous allions avoir. Talons ou chaussures de marche ? S'habiller chaudement ou bien légèrement ? Enfin, légèrement…

AAHH ! Je me retenais pour ne pas m'arracher les cheveux. Ma mère et mon père étaient sorti en amoureux depuis ce matin et ils m'avaient prévenu qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant tard dans la nuit. Avais-je bien fait d'accepter le rendez-vous avec Edward alors qu'aucun de mes parents, ni même Alice n'était disponible en cas de problème ? Bon, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward essaierait de me forcer à faire ce que je ne voulais pas mais… Il l'aurait fait à la soirée, si ça avait été le cas, non ?

J'étais perdu, il venait me chercher dans une petit demi-heure et je ne savais absolument pas quoi mettre. Pourquoi Alice n'était jamais là quand j'avais besoin de sa folie vestimentaire ? Elle aurait tout balancé dans la chambre et… Attend, je peux faire ça moi aussi, non ? Je prenais le premier vêtement qui me tombait sous la main et le balançais par-dessus mon épaule. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de se traitement, je réussis, par miracle, à trouver un petit short beige accompagné d'un débardeur à large bretelle blanc et sans décolleté apparent. Je m'habillais rapidement, passais rapidement à la partie maquillage/coiffure et alors que je mettais un grand collier autour de mon cou, la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir, m'aspergeais rapidement de parfum avant de descendre, criant un « J'arrive » dans les escaliers.

J'ouvris brusquement la porte et tombais nez-à-nez avec Edward qui se mit à sourire, certainement amusé, lorsqu'il me vit. Niveau vêtement, je pensais avoir misé juste car il portait un jean noir et une chemise beige. Je lui fis un sourire distrait avant de l'informer qu'on allait pouvoir y aller.

_**- Euh, Bella ? **_dit-il, d'une voix amusé.

_**- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je suis pas dans une tenue adéquate ? **_demandai-je en grimaçant, priant pour qu'il soit assez satisfait parce que, sérieusement, je ne me voyais pas remonter dans ma chambre et trouver une autre tenue parmi mon bordel.

_**- Eh bien, ta tenue est parfaite. Tu es magnifique mais il ne te manquerait pas quelque chose, en plus d'une veste ?**_

_**- Euh… **_Je baissais mon regard pour me rendre compte, qu'effectivement, sans chaussures, je n'irais pas loin. _**Entre, faut que je mette mes chaussures. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**_

_**- Oh, eh bien, j'avais pensé à aller se balader dans le parc pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et puis, dîner dans un restaurant pour finir par… Ce que tu veux**_, finit-il, me regardant intensément.

Je détournais le regard et ouvrais le placard pour en sortir une paire de bottes sans talons. Une fois ma veste mise, je me retournais vers Edward, qui me souriait et avançait vers moi. Je le regardais, sans faire un mouvement et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de prendre une de mes mains dans les siennes.

_**- Merci d'avoir accepté, Bella…**_

Nous étions toujours dans le parc, après plusieurs heures à discuter de tout et de rien. De lui et de ses études de Droit, qu'il n'affectionnait pas tant que ça au final. De ma passion pour la lecture et les vieux classiques de la littérature anglaise. De mes ambitions futures, de mes envies, de mes doutes… J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise et nos doigts entrelaçaient m'envoyaient quelques frissons mais je n'étais plus mal à l'aise d'avoir sa main dans la mienne. Nous parlions sans interruption, ou très peu. J'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis des années. Il m'expliquait les raisons de son départ pour une université de la côté Ouest alors qu'il aurait pu aisément étudier ici, auprès de sa famille. Je lui expliquais mon envie de partir de Seattle également. Il m'avait conseillé de venir étudier dans sa faculté et avais ajouté, en riant, qu'il serait plus que ravi de partager son loft avec moi.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi bien et je n'avais jamais autant souri en compagnie d'un homme. Un homme qui me plaisait en tout point maintenant que je le connaissais un peu mieux. Bien sûr, il continuait son sempiternel rentre-dedans, avec quelques petites paroles déplacées mais étrangement, je ne m'en offusquais pas et au contraire, j'allais dans sa direction, le surprenant à chaque fois. J'étais si bien que j'aurais voulu que la journée ne s'arrête jamais.

_**- Avoue au moins que le poème qui accompagnait le bouquet de Violette n'était pas de toi**_, lançais-je, accusatrice alors que nous parlions des cadeaux qu'il m'envoyait depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines.

_**- Pourquoi crois-tu cela ? J'ai peut-être une âme de poète**_, répondit-il, amusé encore une fois.

_**- Edward Cullen ? Un poète ? Laisse-moi rire… **_Je ricanais et frappais son torse de ma main libre. Il en profita pour l'attraper et nouer ses doigts aux miens.

Nous nous regardâmes, l'un en face de l'autre et j'attendais vraiment qu'il m'embrasse. Je pouvais l'avouer à présent, j'avais envie de sentir ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Je voulais un baiser d'Edward et tout de suite. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il passait nos mains derrière son dos, me faisant entourer sa taille de mes bras et entoura à son tour mes épaules de ses bras. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre et plus j'avançais mon visage, plus il avançait le sien près du mien. D'ici quelques secondes, nous nous embrasserions. D'ici quelques secondes, j'aurais cette explosion des sens qui me confirmerait une bonne fois pour toutes mes sentiments pour ce Don Juan. Pour mon opposé adoré.

_**- Tu es sûre ? **_chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

_**- Embrasse-moi, Edward…**_

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, s'apprivoisèrent pour partir dans un ballet érotique qui me fit très vite tourner la tête. C'était mon premier baiser et il était parfait. Tout comme l'homme qui me le donnait. La langue d'Edward vint caresser mes lèvres et mon cœur battait plus fortement à 'intérieur de ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Je manquais d'air mais pour rien au monde, je n'aurais mis fin, même pour quelques secondes, à ce baiser fantastique.

Alors que j'aurais pensé avoir peur de ce qu'il allait advenir après ça, j'étais au contraire très détendue. Ça ne pouvait que se passer ainsi. Edward et moi, dans le parc, devant le lac, nous embrassant avec toute la passion qui nous liait étrangement. Nous deux, si différent dans bien des points.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de baiser intense et de caresse de la part d'Edward, je me décidais tout de même à rompre notre étreinte et remplissait mes poumons de la senteur de mon compagnon.

_**- C'était… **_commençais-je.

_**- … Fantastique**_, finit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon nez et en m'entrainant à sa suite, là où il avait garé sa voiture.

Nous étions à présent au dessert de notre repas dans un des plus chic restaurant que je connaissais. Je m'étais avant tout senti mal à l'aise, habillée de mon short et de mes bottes mais Edward avait demandé une table isolée pour que nous puissions à nouveau parler, sans être épié ou entendu.

Durant tout le repas, ou quasiment tout le repas, nos mains se touchaient par-dessus la table. Il me faisait goûter sa viande en posant un main sous mon menton alors que je lui proposais de mon poisson en caressant rapidement et timidement sa joue. Le vin était succulent mais il m'avertit de ne pas trop en boire. Le dessert qu'il avait commandé était une mousse au chocolat que nous partagions. J'avais tellement mangé que je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable d'absorber plus. Pourtant, il semblait qu'être nourri par Edward me donnait encore très faim. Le chocolat était délicieux mais pas plus que l'homme qui m'accompagnait.

_**- Alors, tu vas faire quoi pour tes études ? **_demandais-je dans la voiture, ce qui annonçait la fin de cette superbe soirée. _**Il est évident que tu n'aimes pas le Droit alors… Que vas-tu faire ?**_

_**- Je n'en sais vraiment rien… En fait, j'hésite à poursuivre dans le Droit et voir par la suite ce que je veux réellement faire ou…**_

_**- Mais tu ne vas pas continuer dans une branche que tu n'aimes pas ! **_le coupai-je, lui faisant part de mon avis.

_**- C'est pour le diplôme. Au moins, j'aurais un bagage… **_

_**- Et la seconde option ? **_m'informai-je, le regardant conduire avec classe et facilité.

_**- J'ai toujours eu envie de voyager alors pourquoi pas me faire un tour du monde… J'adorerais voir la France, l'Espagne, visiter le Japon et pourquoi pas me bourrer dans un pub Anglais.**_

Je fronçais les sourcils et me détournais pour regarder le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux, dans la nuit. Pourquoi ce pincement au cœur ? Même si j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, je savais très bien que de son côté, il ne rêvait que d'une chose. Une chose que j'aurais été prête à lui offrir toute la soirée mais que, plus on arrivait près de chez moi, plus j'avais de doutes. J'avais envie de connaître le plaisir charnel avec Edward. Il était mon premier baiser. Il était mon premier amour. Je voulais qu'il soit mon premier en tout car il serait définitivement mon premier chagrin d'amour.

Toujours dans mes pensées, à savoir si oui ou non j'allais l'inviter à la maison, profitant de l'absence de mes parents, je sursautais lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte et se baissa.

_**- Je pensais que tu t'étais endormi et que j'aurais la chance de te porter jusque chez toi mais…**_

_**- Tu peux me porter, tu sais ? **_le devançai-je, en souriant.

_**- D'accord**_, me répondit-il, en se penchant vers moi, détachant ma ceinture et passant un bras sous mes genoux.

Je me laissais porter et arrivais devant la porte, je sortais mes clefs de ma poche. Edward me reposa à terre et me demanda de l'attendre. Je profitais de sa courte absence pour reprendre mes esprits, souffler un bon coup et réfléchir à l'abri de son odeur délicieuse. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais car il reprenait ses cours d'ici quelques jours. Avais-je envie de finir cette soirée avec lui ? Voulais-je l'aimer le plus fortement possible ? La réponse était gravée en moi, comme au fer et lorsqu'il revint vers moi, une rose corail à la main, ma décision se fit encore plus claire que de l'eau de roche.

J'attrapais la rose, lui souris et balayais ma timidité, me jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser encore plus fougueusement qu'à la sortie du restaurant, lorsqu'il m'avait légèrement plaqué contre la voiture avant de se reprendre et de m'ouvrir la portière. Ma langue vint, cette fois-ci, prendre le dessus et s'engouffra sans sa bouche, nous faisant lâcher un soupir de plaisir à tous les deux.

Reculant, je nous fis entrer dans la maison et refermer la porte, juste après avoir perçu les lumières de la Volvo d'Edward s'allumer, montrant qu'il venait de la fermer automatiquement. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, la rose toujours dans la main alors qu'il refermait ses mains puissantes sur ma taille, me forçant à me lever dans les airs et entourer son torse de mes jambes. Nous continuâmes de nous embrasser alors que ses mains semblaient être partout à la fois. Je lâchais un soupir lorsqu'une de ses mains s'infiltra sous mon débardeur et caressa la peau tremblante de mon ventre. Je dégageais ma bouche de la sienne, nous laissant le temps de reprendre notre souffle et baisais sa joue, embrassais l'arrière de son oreille avant de mettre toute inhibition de côté et de prendre son lobe entre les dents.

Je n'avais plus rien de la timide et réservée Bella Swan et ce grâce ou à cause d'Edward. Il me rendait folle de plaisir et je pouvais voir que je n'étais pas la seule à désirer l'autre.

_**- Ma chambre, premier étage, deuxième porte à droite… **_l'informai-je avant de mordiller la peau tendre de son cou et de sa gorge.

L'entendre gémir et grogner de plaisir alors qu'il avait du mal à se déplacer me plaisait énormément. Je le sentis monter les escaliers mais nous nous arrêtâmes lorsqu'il prit mon visage en coupe, le penchant sur le côté et ravagea ma bouche de ses lèvres et de sa langue chaude et délicieuse. Mon bas ventre était en feu, ma tête tournait et j'avais envie de lui, plus que jamais. Je voulais le sentir sur moi, peau nue contre peau nue. Je voulais connaître cette sensation de bien-être lorsqu'il pousserait en moi et qu'il me ferait atteindre le septième ciel, voir plus. Je voulais m'envoler ce soir. Je voulais accéder au paradis avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au premier étage et Edward me plaqua durement contre le mur, juste à côté de ma chambre. Je gémissais alors que son bassin excité bougeait contre le mien dans un pire état. Je déglutissais difficilement, cherchant ma voix mais rien ne sortait de ma gorge alors que je voulais le supplier d'entrer dans ma foutue chambre, de m'allonger sur le lit et de me faire connaitre le plaisir, la passion intense entre ses bras.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, il me décolla du mur en grognant sur mes lèvres et ouvrit la porte. Il s'interrompit soudain, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le regardais, haletante, alors que je ne rêvais que de l'incendier pour avoir arrêter sa progression vers mon matelas mais également notre baiser. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Moi qui, quelques semaines plutôt, aurais été choquée, outrée par ce genre de comportement, me voilà comme… Oui, je pouvais le dire, comme une chienne en chaleur ! J'étais littéralement en train de me consumer de désir et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il souriait comme idiot.

_**- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? **_demandai-je, haletante et légèrement déçue, en dénouant mes jambes d'autour de lui pour me remettre à terre.

_**- Bella, je crois que ta chambre a été victime d'une tempête pendant notre absence… **_indiqua-t-il du menton.

Je me retournais et me figeais. Il était arrivé à l'heure et je n'avais pas eu le temps de remettre les vêtements dans mon armoires. Résultat des courses, Edward avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute ma garde-robe. Je devins certainement plus livide que livide et prenais ma tête entre mes mains. Je sentis Edward sourire dans ma nuque qu'il commençait à embrasser en entourant ses bras autour de mon ventre. Je me dégageais lentement et prenais tous les habits qui trônaient sur mon lit et, les balançant sur le sol, je m'installais sur le matelas et tendais la main vers Edward.

Il me regardait étrangement. Le désir dilatait ses pupilles vertes et une sorte de tendresse se mêlait à tout ça. J'étais certaine que le mien était plein d'amour et de désir. Le désir l'amenait vers moi mais n'était-il pas paniqué par ce trop plein d'amour, de tendresse, d'abandon qu'il voyait à l'intérieur de moi ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi restait-il ici, s'avançait-il vers moi et me faisait m'allonger, me surplombant ?

Les baisers et les caresses reprirent. Ses lèvres brossèrent ma joue, se baladèrent dans mon cou, embrassaient ma poitrine et mon ventre à travers le tissu du débardeur, caressaient mes jambes nues avant de venir mordre ma cheville. Délicatement, il retira mes chaussures, puis remontant en déposant toujours des baisers humides le long de mes jambes, il sortit mon débardeur de la ceinture du short et me fit m'asseoir pour me le retirer après avoir attendu mon accord silencieux. Il était si doux, si prévenant que je n'en tremblais que plus. Sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou, poursuivis son chemin entre mes seins et partit baiser mon ventre. Je me tortillais sous lui, gémissant, déposant mes mains dans ses cheveux afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il bouge, que jamais il ne s'en aille et n'arrête.

Lorsque ses mains trituraient la braguette de mon short, je posais les miennes tremblantes sur les siennes, lui montrant que j'étais prête. Il m'enleva avec délicatesse le short et je me retrouvais en sous-vêtement bleu nuit devant lui, haletant et désireuse comme jamais. Me regardant avec adoration, il fixa son regard dans le mien et me souriait tendrement.

_**- Tu es magnifique, Bella… **_murmura-t-il, semblant protecteur de cette bulle qui nous entourait. _**Une déesse… La déesse absolue. **_Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec une tendresse inouïe qui fit piquer mes yeux de larmes que je retenais à grande peine. Ce moment n'était pas pour les pleurs mais pour le plaisir. Je l'embrassais avec passion, entourant sa nuque de mes bras et plongeant ma langue vers la sienne. _**Tu es certaine ? Je veux dire…**_

_**- Oui, Edward, j'en ai envie… **_répondis-je, la gorge nouée par les émotions qui se mélangeait à l'intérieur de moi. _**J'ai envie de toi… Viens en moi…**_

Ma timidité était revenue et je cachais mon visage dans son cou. Cependant, pendant un court instant car il se détacha de moi et se dévêtit à son tour, exposant son torse légèrement musclé et son boxer déformé par la grandeur de son désir. Je déglutis en fixant son sexe nu, une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu. Je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Ça n'allait jamais entrer. Je déglutis alors qu'il reprenait sa place au dessus de moi. Je plaquais aussitôt mon visage contre son torse, voulant lui cacher mes peurs et mes rougeurs qui s'étaient installé sur mes joues face à ma première fois devant un corps d'homme nu.

_**- Bella ? Bella, regarde-moi**_, me commanda-t-il tendrement.

Je levais mon regard vers lui et passais mes mains tremblantes derrière mon dos afin de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Aussitôt mon carcan retiré et balancé dans la chambre, il fixa son regard au mien et descendit lentement ses lèvres sur l'un de mes mamelons. Le léchant, l'embrassant ou le mordillant, il le fit encore plus durcir et s'occupa avec la même attention de l'autre. Il revint à mes lèvres qu'il embrassa tendrement alors que ses mains descendaient le long de mes côtes et attrapaient le rebord de mon shorty.

_**- Vas-y… **_soufflai-je, mon regard plein de confiance dans le sien.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et retira la dernière barrière qui nous empêchait d'être réellement peau nue contre peau nue. Mes doigts se perdirent dans ses boucles alors que j'entendais un craquement de papier et qu'il séparait nos hanches légèrement. Je compris alors qu'il enfilait un préservatif. Je déglutis… C'était le moment. J'allais devenir une véritable femme dans les bras du plus bel homme, du plus sexy, attentionné qui m'avait été donné de rencontrer jusque maintenant. Une nouvelle fois, son regard sonda le mien et il dut y voir l'approbation car quelques secondes après, je le sentis me pénétrer avec une lenteur atroce.

Je cachais ma grimace de douleur en enfonçant mon visage dans son cou. Je l'entendis grogner de désir alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours aussi lentement en moi. Je retenais mes larmes. Ce n'était pas si douloureux mais je pouvais ressentir le léger tiraillement en moi et ça me faisait tout de même un peu souffrir. Je déglutissais plusieurs fois, soufflant pour m'habituer à son longueur mais déjà il commençait à bouger.

_**- Edw… Attend, Edward… Une… Seconde, s'il te… **_bredouillai-je avec difficulté, mordant ma lèvre à sang tellement la douleur avait été vive lors de son mouvement un peu brusque.

_**- Désolé… **_s'excusa-t-il en s'immobilisant. _**Tu vas bien ? **_me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Incapable de bouger, j'hochais la tête. La douleur n'était plus réellement là, semblant se remplacer par le plaisir de le sentir en moi. Lorsqu'enfin, je ressentis le besoin de bouger, mes hanches se déplacèrent d'elles même et Edward souffla en embrassant ma joue et commença à bouger lui aussi. Le tiraillement était toujours un peu là lorsqu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément, ou un peu plus vite, en moi. Je commençais à gémir et le plaisir m'envahissait. Nos bouches se joignirent et nos langues se caressèrent à nouveau avec envie, passion, fièvre. Une boule se forma dans mon bas-ventre et eut vite fait de grossir encore et encore pour exploser au moment où le pouce d'Edward rejoignit mon paquet de nerf. J'explosais autour de lui, me refermant sur son membre qui s'activait toujours en moi.

Au bout de seulement quelques secondes et une ou deux poussées au plus profond de mon ventre, il grogna et gémissant mon prénom, s'effondra sur moi, baisant mon cou dans l'action. Embuée par la fatigue, je le regardais se lever du lit, après avoir laisser comme un vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je profitais de son absence pour me cacher sous les draps. Il revient très vite de la salle de bain, toujours fantastiquement beau et me rejoignit dans le lit. Il me ramena sur son torse, que j'embrassais timidement. De son côté, il baisa mon front et caressa mon dos avec sa main.

_**- Merci Bella… Et désolé**_, me chuchota-t-il.

_**- Pourquoi es-tu désole ? **_demandais-je, commençant légèrement à paniquer à l'idée qu'il me quitte immédiatement.

_**- Même si je me doutais que tu… Que tu n'avais pas extrêmement d'expérience, je ne pensais pas que tu étais…**_

_**- J'en avais envie, Edward**_, le coupai-je, avant qu'il n'énonce le moindre regret.

_**- Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé**_, dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. _**Je suis heureux que tu m'ais fait assez confiance pour me permettre d'être le premier. **_Et le seul, pensais-je naïvement. Je baillais légèrement et Edward raffermit sa prise autour de moi. _**Dors ma Bella, tu as besoin de sommeil…**_

Et avant que je ne choisisse les mots et que je m'en rende compte, j'avais laissé échapper la bombe en lui avouant, dans un demi-sommeil : _**Je t'aime…**_

En me réveillant, j'eus très froid. J'avais toujours la couette sur moi mais j'étais seule dans mon lit. Je me redressais rapidement, regardant l'état de ma chambre pour savoir si je n'avais pas rêvé ce moment. Non, les vêtements étaient tous mis n'importe comment et en boule parterre et de plus, j'étais nue. Or, je ne dormais jamais nue. J'avais bien passé la nuit avec Edward et maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il avait voulu, il était parti, me laissant seule avec mon chagrin. Mon premier chagrin d'amour.

Je me levais, les larmes coulant déjà au bord de mes yeux puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de prendre mon pyjama. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant une rose rouge avec un petit mot en dessous.

_* Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour_

_me faire le plaisir de le réentendre pendant_

_ton sommeil._

_Tu es mon plus beau cadeau et _

_je t'offre cette rose pour te prouver que moi aussi_

_Je t'aime…_

_À plus tard_

_Ton Edward *_

Mon reflet se fit niais mais rien ne pouvait être plus beau que ça. L'homme que j'aimais m'aimait aussi. Que demander de plus ?

**...**

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne parce que c'est vrai que c'est assez long et étrangement, il n'y a qu'UN SEUL lemon... Autant dire un miracle pour moi XD**

**Enfin bref, en espérant que ça vous aurez plu, je fais un petite annonce :**

Chapitre 9 de "Comme son père" - Posté entre le 25/12 et le 2/01

Peut-être un OS HS pour "Situations Erotiques"

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


	2. Note d'auteur

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

Après 6 mois de silence pour cet OS, je viens enfin à vous pour vous faire cette petite annonce :)

Tout d'abord, je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews : Raiponce . Love. Twilight , LOLA, sinzacana, sexforlife, vinou, Pupuce0078, melanie38, SAMYSTERE, leira77, celine68990, Alexa27, makeupgirl77, DavidaCullen, miiss88, Adore Youu, Lenerol, katner, lapiaf8, Jurasik-in-twilight, lia3011, Atchoum16, julia05, Evelyne-raconte, chachoualex63, eliloulou, twilight-I-love-you, Lili Pattsy, chouchoumag, SweetyMarie, veronika crepuscule, twilight007, doudounord, Ludivine28, Elodie Breuse, Mrs Esmee Cullen, aelita, bichou85, Brand0fHeroine, ulkan13, Vivibatta, ousna, Roselamignone, aline1320 et Nane2Bru.

**_chriwyatt** : Merci pour ta review ! Un goût d'inachevé ? Pour ma part, j'arrive très bien à m'imaginer la suite, sans qu'il y en ait une réellement. Bon, c'est peut-être parce que je suis l'auteur, je l'admets ^^ Enfin, je suis désolée mais comme tu le verras à la suite de cette note, il n'y aura pas de suite. Encore désolée... :(

**_Popolove** : Ma très chère Siamoise ! Je sais très bien que j'ai du te remercier sur MSN lorsque j'ai lu ta review mais là, je viens de la regarder à nouveau et je ne me souvenais pas à quel point elle était longue ;o Alors, en bonne Siamoise qui se respecte, je vais commenter ton commentaire ! Pour la longueur du chapitre, je l'avoue que j'ai été moi-même étonnée xD Je pensais que j'allais me taper la tête contre le mur en l'écrivant. Je voulais tellement que ce soit bien pour faire honneur à ton concours que je me suis laissé enflammée. Alors non, comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu ne lisais pas un de tes chapitres mais bel et bien mon "petit" OS :) Pour l'âge... Euh, comment dire ? Oui, Bella a un certain don pour deviner, à l'année près, l'âge d'une personne XD J'avoue que je me suis bien marrée à mettre "Ça vous rend affreusement laid" à propos d'Edward et "le beau Riley" mais bon, dommage que ce soit pas Bella qui le dise *siffle* T'as vu comment il est trop classe mon Edward... Qui appellerait une fille "douceur" sans que ça fasse neuneu ! *_* Et voilà ! En tout cas, je me suis bien marrée en la lisant et je te remercierais jamais assez pour tes commentaires délicieux et tordants *HUGS* x3

Pour ce premier concours auquel je participe sur FF, je suis arrivée troisième, grâce à vos votes, et j'en suis très fière.

Je vais pas vous prendre énormément de temps, c'était juste pour vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cet OS. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà pas mal de fictions en cours et en projet alors je ne me vois pas me lancer dan une nouvelle aventure ! Surtout que tout est bien qui fini bien alors pourquoi compliquer les choses ^^

Voilà pour la petite note qui aurait dû arriver plus tôt !

Oh et, sans oublier une chose très importante ! Je tiens à féliciter **Marie-Loving-Edward **pour avoir gagner la seconde place avec son OS _"Passion Destructrice"_ et bien évidement, **Queeny Daria Strange** qui a atteint la première marche du podium avec _"Me brûler les ailes"_ ! Félicitations à vous deux (avec six mois de retard ^^) =D

Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain avec ENFIN le poste du chapitre 12 de**_ « Comme son père »_**. Et si vous êtes sages, une nouvelle **_« Situation Erotique »_** entre Edward et Bella devrait également faire son apparition =D

**À très bientôt !**

**Lemonesquement, Edwardienne100**


End file.
